Frodo's return to The Shire
by TanyaSue
Summary: Basically this is what happens to Frodo after he destroys the ring, and returns to his home. My version of the end of ROTK. Suck at summaries. Please read and review!


Title: Frodo's return to The Shire

Rated PG13

I don't own Lord of the Rings or the character Frodo Baggins. I do, however, take credit for this plot and for the hobbit Elwhyin.

Romance between Frodo and Elwhyin

This is basically my story about what happens after ROTK. Hope you like it! Please review after!

******************************************************************************************

Chapter one- The Return

Through the thick brush and moss covered floor of the forest a tired hobbit named Frodo Baggins tramped. He was beaten, bruised, and many other things that were not positive. Carrying nothing but a small pack on his shoulders and only a few miles from home, Frodo was beyond ecstatic to return to The Shire. Months had he been on the most dangerous journey of his, and most other's, life. Numerous times had he been on the verge of losing hope and giving in. If it had not been for his loyal and very close friend Sam, he very might have. Sam, sadly, had gone to the gods in the sky above. During the final battle for Middle Earth, as they pair of them stood on the edge of a great volcano, ready to destroy all evil, at the very moment when darkness and shadow would have consumed them all, Sam gave his life away. A life that had saved millions of hobbits, elves, men, women, children, animals, plants, etc. Even though far away from knowing, these, creatures, would be eternally grateful and within debt. It took Frodo many a day to decide weather to stay and become a spirit with Sam, his one true friend, or to head home. In the end, he decided to be strong and live out the rest of his life back at The Hill in The Shire.

Now only two miles away, Frodo picked up his pace. In his mind pictures from the past came flooding through. Green hills rolling, long open meadows blowing in the afternoon wind, children running here and there, older hobbits working to provide food for the rest, and friendly faces giving helpful comments and always ready to lend a hand. He sighed contentedly and smiled as his little home town came into view. It, surprisingly hadn't changed much in the long while Frodo had gone.

"Home."

Repositioning his pack, he set off at a run. Out of the trees, down past the winding river, through the main gates, finally stopping on the smooth gravel path. Those working outside immediately stopped what they were doing to stare.

"Is that…"

An older hobbit pushing a cart crashed into the cart in front of him. Angry words were exchanged as freshly baked bread spilled onto the ground.

"Frodo Baggins? Is… that you?"

A younger hobbit with bright green eyes, curly blond hair, and a slightly crooked smile wandered up to him, eyes slightly widened. 

"It is you! Where have ye been man? Gone so many months we thought you were dead!"

At these words, more hobbits came up to him, talking rapidly, asking questions, and posing comments. 

"Where were you Frodo Baggins?"

"Did ye happen to see where Bilbo went? He owes me money."

"I thought you had been kidnapped or something!"

"Yes well-"

"Ye missed a great deal here at home!"

"Y-"

"Good for ye to be home Frodo Baggins."

Frodo became a bit frustrated, not being able to speak. Suddenly he felt and hand grasp his.

"Follow me Frodo."

A female hobbit, Frodo recognized as Wilen, pulled him out of the crowed. She led him to a quiet bench under an anciently beautiful oak tree. Full of blossoms and buds, signaling the start of spring.

"I can't believe you made it back. How did you do it?"

"I ask myself that question all of the time."

Wilen bit her lip and then burst into another question.

"Did you happen to see Elwhyin yet Frodo? She's been waiting a long time for you to come back."

Frodo parked himself on the ground.

"El… Elwhyin?"

Wilen shook her head and nervously sat on the bench, drumming her fingers on the edges.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten her already?"

Frodo thinking hard, face showing deep thought, finally remembered this hobbit Elwhyin. Mainly because she was his lass, girlfriend if you please. He pictured her long brown hair, big brown eyes, and pretty face. The only flaw to her, was that, by hobbit standard, she was a bit thin compared to a normal female hobbit. 

Frodo must have had a smile on his face, because Wilen also smiled.

"Where is she?"

"I'm not sure. She was down in the fields reaping wheat with her family."

"Let's go then."

Leading the way down to the fields, Frodo flew. Sadly when the two arrived, only one hobbit was to be found. A man, that Frodo recognized, as Elwhyin's father. He looked up as they approached. 

"Hello Sir Selin. Good day is it?"

"Wilen. Sir Frodo!? Such talk has gone around speaking of your arrival. I can now say for myself it is true!"

"Sir where be Elwhyin?"

"Back at the house. Cooking a right hearty stew I wager. The girl can cook, I'll give you that."

"Thank you sir."

Frodo and Wilen bowed turning to head in the direction of North. Where the family of Serwilns dwell. It be a big and fancily kept hill just a few yards outside of the main Shire, on the banks of the river. 

"There it is."

Wilen pointed into the horizon. Minutes later they halted outside of the square brass door. A white picket fence surrounded the property. Chickens, cows, and hogs, kept in pens, around the yard, sounded nosily at the strangers' approach.

"Well, knock Frodo."

"You knock."

"Not afraid are you?"

"No."

Frodo may have said the word, but no moment meant he didn't mean it.

"Fine, I will."

Wilen lightly rapped on the door, backing up afterward. Footsteps could be heard inside as the door opened lightly.

"Wilen! It's good to see you. What brings you here?"

"Not much Elwhyin. I brought a friend with me though."

Wilen roughly pushed Frodo into the open, where Elwhyin could see. She quietly gasped, dropping a stone bowl to the porch. It ending up in a dozen or so pieces.

"Frodo?"

"I've missed you Elwhyin."

"Mind you it took him a while to remember your name."

Wilen giggled, trying with all of her might to keep a straight face.

Elwhyin ran into his arms and he embraced her. It had been many ages since they had held each other or been this close. Feeling rather awkward, she let go.

"Would you take a walk with Frodo Elwhyin?"

Elwhyin's mother stood behind her in the doorway. She had tears in her eyes.

"Frodo dear! I thought you were gone for good! Thank the gods you are alright. Go with him sweetheart. I'll finish up here."

Frodo held out his hand for her to take. She took it and they walked together up to the village. Wilen, satisfied her friend was finally happy, moved the other way. Into the forest. 


End file.
